1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a steering apparatus for a vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to a vehicle steering apparatus including a fluid power assist steering gear for effecting steering movement of a steerable road wheel of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A motor vehicle includes a steering system for steering the steerable road wheels, typically the front wheels, of the vehicle. The steering system often includes a steering gear assembly located remote from the steerable wheels of the vehicle, for example, on the vehicle frame or body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,017 discloses a fluid power assist vehicle steering system that includes an integral power steering gear. The integral power steering gear is located remote from the steerable wheels of the vehicle. Actuation of the steering gear rotates a sector shaft or output shaft that is connected with a pitman arm. The pitman arm is connected through linkage, such as tie rods, to the steerable wheels of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,914 discloses a vehicle steering system located adjacent to a steerable wheel of the vehicle. The steering system includes an electric motor mounted with a McPherson strut. Actuation of the motor rotates the piston of the strut to steer the steerable wheel of the vehicle.